


The Name Game

by momentinsubtext



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentinsubtext/pseuds/momentinsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor lives to be contrary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Teaspoon account.

Most people -okay, make that _all_ people- who sleep with Jack find it quite a pleasant experience. Very pleasant. Maybe with a few more 'very's' thrown in for good measure. Many find it so pleasant, in fact, that they tend to forget their own names for some time afterward. This phenomenon has led to his rather endearing habit of asking afterward. It's a habit that often, depending on his partners biology, leads to several more bouts of love-making.  
  
Of course, the Doctor has never been one for conformity; he lives to be contrary.  
  
He was always going to sleep with Jack, of course, that's a given. It's not a conformity so much as an inevitability. The Doctor has eyes, and Jack is, well, Jack. So it was never not going to happen.  
  
After the fact (something we won't go into here because this isn't that kind of story) Jack naturally, habitually, curled up against his side, tracing nonsense patterns on his skin, and asked, "So, remember your name?"  
  
The Doctor sleepily mumbled something vaguely incoherent. Silence descended on the room, then the Doctor's eyes popped open and he nearly leapt from the bed, grinning madly and just about knocking Jack to the ground.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Jack asked, concerned.  
  
The Doctor said... something. It sounded like gibberish to Jack.  
  
"What?"  
  
The Doctor repeated the bit of gibberish, then looked at Jack, eyes shining. "It's my name! I haven't been able to remember my name for six hundred years!" He tugged Jack to his feet and spun him around the room. "I've got to go tell Rose!" He exclaimed gleefully, dropping Jack onto the bed and bounding out of the room.  
  
Jack waited.  
  
"Pants!" The Doctor shouted, bursting back into room. "I can't go to see Rose without pants!"


End file.
